Don't forget about me
by tmntfan123
Summary: April and the turtles haven't seen each other for a year now, April discovers the truth about Donnie's feelings for her. I suck at summaries.


_Dear April, you make my heart race at the speed of light. I love you deeper than the center of the earth, your smile brightens up my day every time you do, your eyes sparkle like the ocean, and your hair just flows when you take it out of your ponytail, it's like they know what they're doing._ I stop writing and look down at my desk. _I can't believe she's gone. _I think, a tear spills down my face. I look up at the note and try to go on. _When you left I felt so empty, I can't eat can't sleep, my heart has a hole that will only be filled by you, April, I'm in love with you. _I start to cry even more just thinking about her. I put down my pencil and hide the note in my desk. I get up to plop myself on my bed, her name and voice clouded my mind. I miss her so much, video chat has bad reception in the sewers, and April's dad blocked my bothers calls, and mine... I get how this is too wired for Mr. O'Neil but come on, my brothers and I saved his life... some of this I don't get... *Knock knock knock* I hear the door and go over to open it, there I see my older brother Leo. "What?" I ask annoyed and depressed. "It's our weekly letter from April!" Leo said holding it up and smiling. "I know you don't wanna come out of your room, but Raph, Mikey and I already read it, so you can read it alone if you want." Leo said handing it to me, for the first time in a year I smile... (a bit) and take the note and thank Leo. Leo smiled and left closing the door behind him. I sit down to open the folded peace of paper. I start to read. _Dear Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie, I am so far so good, I'm sorry to hear that you won't come out of your room Donnie, I miss you too. :( I got accepted into NYU! YAY! :D I send you all my hugs and warm smiles._

_~Love April._

I smile at the note and blush a little at the part wear April said she missed me too. I come out of my room for the first time in months. I see all my brothers staring at me with smiles that said, **YES! YOU CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM! :)** I look at them waving and smiling. I sit on the coach where April and I used to sit together. "Wanna help us right the next note to April?" Mikey asked holding up a pen and paper. "But Mikey, you can't even spell." I say crossing my arms. "Oh ya?" Mikey said defending him self. "Spell "Spell"" I say smirking. "I don't have time for a pop quiz!" I roll my eyes smiling while we get started.

_Scene shifts_

We finished the note and put April's address on it. I sneaked to topside to put it in the mail box, I looked around and quickly pulled out my personal note for April, I tuck it in the envelope. I put it in the mailbox. I jump back down the manhole cover and into the lair.

Normal POV:

The next day

April's POV:

I go outside at about 9:00 pm to get the mail and smile, all there is is the note the turtles sent me. I take it out of the mail and turn around to go back home. "Dad! I'm home!?" I yell from where the door is pulling off my black skin boots to the side. "Hello my baby girl" My dad said walking in. "Dad, I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 17!" I say shaking out of his hand on my head. "I know, but your my baby" My dad said hugging me. "So, any mail?" He asked with me following him into the kitchen. "Nope" I lie to him with a fake innocent smile. I rush up to my room with the mail from the turtles. I open the envelope to read the note. _Sup April? Guess what? Donnie finally came out of his room, it took a while but he got out... I hope you have fun on Halloween this month. ~Leo Hi April! I made it to level 21 on Zombie Slayer 9! thanks for the cheat! ~Mikey Hey April, Spike's not feeling good, I'm kind of worrying, what should I do? I miss ya sis.~Raph. Hi there April! I really miss you, there's another note from me to you in the envelope. ~Donnie_

I smile at what Donnie said. I feel around to find the note Donnie was talking about. I start to read.

_Dear April, you make my heart race at the speed of light. I love you deeper than the center of the earth, your smile brightens up my day every time you do, your eyes sparkle like the ocean, and your hair just flows when you take it out of your ponytail, it's like they know what they're doing._ I stop writing and look down at my desk. _I can't believe she's gone. When you left I felt so empty, I can't eat can't sleep, my heart has a hole that will only be filled by you, April, I'm in love with you. _I almost cry at that, I can't believe he feels that way about me! I'm touched, yet sad. I start to cry for real and squash my face into my hands. I keep crying until my dad walks in the room. "Honey? what's wrong?" my dad asked frowning at the sight of me sad, he sat next to me. "Dad... I have to go back." 


End file.
